No, Master
by Alloy101
Summary: What would happen if chachamaru meets someone that can give her freedom and shows her what the future holds if she does not obtain it? Need pairing ideas in order to continue please review. OC's may be involved. ON ICE UNTIL MORE REVIEWS ARE RECIEVED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Negima. You can figure out what I do own though.

No, Master

-----------------  
Prologue 1  
-----------------

It was that day that day when she became human and was given freedom from her master and her orders. It's been 3 years since she was freed from her form as a maid/slave robot. If it was not for him contacting her in sleep mode she would have still been being told what to do and have killed the first person she cared about and hurting other innocent people as her master would have been freed of her curse.

* * *

She was out back in her lawn thinking of how she would have been. Living as a slave forcibly killing the ones she cared about, just because she was told to. She felt a shiver run down her spine just thinking about it. Knowing what she would have done to everyone. Seeing her take her blade and run it through the chest of the one who helped her and gave her a better future. She could feel and see everything as she plunged it deeper and being tortured by the minute from the pain she had delivered as she watched. Laying there couching up blood from there through and shaking rapidly as the feel the ashes in the air falling inside the open wounds burning them as all they could do is watch and wait as death made its final blow into there stomach. Feeling her twist her blade until they died. She then went on to the next person she saw slicing them into pieces as there blood and guts fall to the floor. That future was the worst thing she could have ever seen. All because of one source of ultimate power that had come from the library and into the hands of her master after she discovered who he was. What "**_IT"_** was.

* * *

Authors notes:

For all of those who have read this thank you. I am trying to get this story thing down since its my first story and would like beta readers to help.  
If anyone knows how i can get a beta reader please message me so i can make this first story a good one.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Negima. You can figure out what I do own though.

No, Master

-----------------  
Chapter 1  
-----------------

Eva the Vamp: (vamp=vampire): "Why are you going to Library Island again??"

Chachamaru: "I am just curious of what books are there Master"

Remembering what happened last night when she was in sleep mode

Flashback

It was midnight and everyone was asleep and everything was quite.

suddenly Chachamaru's systems started to boot up, but not completely as if she was in a dream.

She was at the library island's front doors

Suddenly she was zooming there the air through the doors and down halls and corridors and like a ghost at high speeds then started to slow down.

She was still confused of what was going on.

she then reached a wall and then her arms started to move by there own and pushing and pulling bricks in a certain order from left to right going down forming a circle and a symbol she never be tilted which seemed to be the floor.

she knew she was at the lowest level of the library.

She was staring at the stone brick ground which she thought would have been for a brief moment then something happened.

The cracks in the brick ground floor suddenly started to glow a golden color. Then a magic circle appeared on the floor and then it started to crumble and she started to fall. She fell for 30 seconds before she suddenly came to an instant halt as her face was at least a kiss away from the floor then she fell right on it.

after brushing off the dust she collected from the fall she saw a gleaming red door in front of her which had the same symbol as the one she made on the wall.

She then found herself walking towards it and opened it. She shielded her eyes and a bright light emitted from the inside of the room. She then was able to see. It looked like a throne room to honor something but there was blood all over the walls and skeletons of people in some sort of robotic suits. She went to examine them to see what they were and began running a search for what they were. As soon as she scanned it the suit turned on and Chachamarutooka combat stance presuming that the target she was scanning was hostile. The front part of the helmet where the ears would be then started to make noise as if it was running something then it released a disc. A data disc to be exact. Chachamaru then returned to normal mode when she realised that the suit had shut down she took the disc and then tried to run it in her disc reader, but she could not figure out what format it was in but she kept the disc to search for its proper format later.

She continued to walk forward seeing glyphs on the wall which was the same that was inscribed on the data disc's the found on the people's suits and searched her data banks again to see if she could translate just one of the glyphs but to no avail she had no knowledge of what it meant. She then reached a giant door which she knew she could not find any way to open then suddenly she found herself flying to the center of the door and pushing in what looked like a visor on the symbol and as soon as she pushed it in the door suddenly turned to ashes.

Then she saw "**_IT_**".

An egg the size of a Gatorade bottle and had what looked like flame spots on it.

Then it slowly morphed into what looked like a small child, but yet had red eyes and the pupils where shaped like a dragons and wings of a dragon.

Chachamaru was wondering if it was "IT" that brought her here. She then went to say something but it started to speak in a sad and tearful voice.

???: "Help me!" "Please Help ME!"

Chachamaru: "Who are you anyway, and why should I help you?"

??? (screamed): "Please HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As soon as it screamed everything around Chachamaru slowly turned black and she started falling and then before she knew it. She was in stand by mode charging her battery's. She presumed that she had a virus but was confused of what was going on when she heard weak noises in the background and started to boot up all of her systems but was shocked. For as soon as her vision system turned on everything she was holding a sword and plunging it through Asuna's chest. But yet it wasn't her. It was a vision of her probably created by the unknow child.

Chachamaru: "What is this?!? Are you here to make me kill the people that I know?!?!

???: "No it is what **_she _**will have you do if you don't help me." then a figure appeared as everything else around her was black.

Chachamaru: "A *Girl*!?!..." she empathised with harassment at the being **_it _**was afraid of "...what *Girl*would..... M-M-MMaster!?!?!

The image she saw was indeed her master but with a magic aura unlike she has ever seen. It was even more then the thousand master or any mage had, even her master could not have had that much magic power.

???: "Your *Master* knows what I am and if she finds me she will abuse me to be her slave or drug me to make me give her my power so she can do what she wants."

Chachamaru: "What power does my master want from you?" "What power do you possess?"

???: "The power to do anything"

???(sad/teareytone): please I don't want to die...

Chachamaru: "Well I'm sorry but i don't know what to do." Chachamaru then turned around and started to head for the way she came in leaving _**IT**_ there with sadness in its eyes.

???: So.. your gonna let her kill me like an animal.

???(angry tone):** YOUR GONNA LET HER KILL ME!?!.... LET HER KILL THE LAST OF MY KIND... SHE WILL KILL EVERYTHING. **Then she would leave you to rust.

Chachamaru instantly stopped where she was for a second then turned around. She then walked towards it and then grabbed it by its neck

Chachamaru: "My Master would never abandon me!!!!!"

Then the next thing she knew in a slit second she saw another vision. It was a glimpse of the future. She saw her master looking at her she was on the ground damaged servery and her master could have fixed her with magic she knew this somehow. But yet her master turned around and said "I don't need you anymore" then she left and a dark arrow was the last thing she saw before .

Chachamaru released it and just stood there shocked as it before her sat there gasping for air repeating the same thing.

???: "pl....ple-ase hell-p meeh...Plea..se help me"

Chachamaru: "hh.. h.. h. how...how could she... abandon me like that"

???: "Because she would have stronger power then the crystal star." "Who would need a partner with that much power."

Chachamaru just stood there and started to cry ( she can cry read the manga)

Chachamaru: "What.. what will I do now"

???(promising face): "Help me and I can help you." It said with a smile on its face. A smile that is just like the one she cares about.

Chachamaru: "Ok.. but what is you name?

"my name is flair"

Flair: "I cant move. As long as I'm in this dome I am paralyzed. sorry.

Chachamaru:"So now I'm suppose to carry you around?

Flair: I have been paralyzed for over 1000000000 years. It will take me time to be able to learn how to walk.

Chachamaru: "Fine but don't think I'm doing forever"

Flair: "I know."

Chachamaru lifts himup carrying over her back with his head facing behind her because she didn't want to burn his tail and starts flying the way she came from

Flair: "I'm sorry I have to ask you for something like this." "Soooooo...... is it true that nagi's son works here??? I mean i coul-

Chachamaru (cuts off): "How do you know nagi's son??? Tell me now Flair?!?!?!?! ARE YOU USING ME?!?!?!?!

She started to squeez his tail hard to make him talk

Fair (voice full of pain): "OOOOWWW!!!!!! No IM NOT USING YOU. I was saying I sensed him once and saw him in one of my visions AAAHHHH I thought he was someone unimportant. _Let go of my tail!!!! Your gonna break a bone _" 

Chachamaru released her grip on his tail but still held it in her hand

Flair (voice with pain): _"Ooooowwwww. Gezz.... Why are you so hostile towards me?!?!?!_

Chachamru: Because I wouldent trust someone with a devil tail and horns and black angle wings.

Flair: "Yea i guess you wouldent. If it was devil wings I wouldent."

Chachamaru looks at him like he's a weirdo or something

Flair: Do you know where he is now anyways? maby he can take care of me since you masta vamp wants you at her side at all times.

Chachamaru once agian squezzes his tail liter then last time for a few seconds

Flair: "OOOWWWW. _what was **that** for?!?!?_

Chachamaru: "**_That_** was for the comment."

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Author's notes:

To those who like my story so far please review itso I know how I'm doing please. If no reviews com in then I'm putting the story on ice until i get enough reviews. I'm writing with no idea of how I can make it better. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
